Bea Stays in the Picture
It's the school's picture day and Bea, Milo and Oscar try to make their picture the best. While Oscar's photo turns out bad with the flash reflecting off his braces and Milo's turning out a little weird, Bea tries to make it perfect. When the photo is taken and Bea does not appreciate it, she and Milo infiltrate Clamantha's yearbook office while Oscar takes Clamantha on a date in order to keep her away from the yearbook office. Episode Summary At Freshwater High, the fish stir around in their tanks as today is yearbook picture day. One fish in particular, Bea, is standing in line with her two best buddies, Milo and Oscar, frantically trying to steady her self. Bea knows as her first high school photo, she must look her best as this picture may end up following her for the rest of her life, even in her hopes of becoming a movie star. After Milo and Oscar's disastrous photos, Bea frets. Clamantha, the yearbook editor, calls her for her turn. She sits up at on the stool. While going through a checklist, a cloud of hairspray clogs her view. She lets out a big sneeze and the picture is taken. Clamantha throws the Polaroid picture up on the stack of the others. Bea attempts to persuade her into getting the picture back, but fails. Clamantha reminds her that the photo will follow her forever. The three stay after the last bell to try and retrieve the picture. Milo pulls out a Growing-Dinosaur called a Grow-A-Saurs expanding sponge. They toss it into Clamantha’s locker. Mr. Baldwin steps out in suspicion. Milo jumps into the trashcan and Bea and Oscar try to act natural. After a thin excuse, Mr. Baldwin leaves. The dinosaur expands and bursts the door of Clamantha's locker. Bea peers in hoping to find the yearbook pictures but instead sees a shrine to Clamantha’s love interest: Oscar. Milo pops out of the trash can and declares it a "horror show". Oscar, however, doesn't think its weird though because he has a shrine to Bea in his locker. Clamantha goes into the Yearbook Office, completely oblivious to her destroyed locker door. Bea devises a plan to get her out. Based on the shrine, she gets Oscar to lure her out. Clamantha leaves with him while Bea and Milo sneak in. Its discovered there’s an entire obstacle course to get into the main room including a five digit password. Bea then calls Oscar. Turns out he's sharing a smoothie with Clamantha. She asks him to figure out what her computer password is: Oscar. They type it in and head into a full booby trapped trail. Milo shoots through just barely passing death. Bea grabs him and they try to soar into the photo room. They skid into the room. But it turns out the back part of Milo’s pants is skinned off. Bea finds her terrible photo and shows Milo. Its a regular photo actually. Milo reassures her she’s very awesome and beautiful. She tears up sweetly and thanks him for helping her. They step out and realize they forgot Oscar. Turns out Clamantha and him are parked up at L♥ver's Tank. Bea pops up and pretends to be his girlfriend. Clamantha drives away realizing she cant be with a taken man. Bea tells Milo and Oscar she just practiced her acting. Oscar looks down after getting his hopes up of dating Bea, his love interest. Songs * Never Coming Out End Credits We see a Female snake and Mouse who were watching the fish and then looked at the Guitar-Playing Tarantula. Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... * Used Cameras Memorable Quotes Background information Production Information * The episode aired on September 3, 2010 on Disney Channel as a sneak peek after Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. The episode ranked as the number one animated telecast that week, with 4.8 million viewers.Disney Channel Grooves to the Top of the TV/Cable Charts With “Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam” TV by the Numbers] International Premieres * September 5, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) * September 17, 2010 (Disney Channel UK} Errors * Bea doesn't have freckles in this episode * When Clamantha's locker got opened it was knocked to the opposite wall and bent, but when Oscar's obsession is shown the locker door is straight and attached. Continuity Allusions Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Justin Roiland as Oscar * John Caparulo as Headphone Joe * John DiMaggio as Photographer * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: These actors appeared in the partner episode. References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes